A Medieval Halloween
by Renee Everhart
Summary: Halloween with Shadow and Sonic! countains armor, Sonadow, a female sonic and a sneek peek to another story I'll be writing! Contains a Little Sir Lancelot


**I own nothing! This is a one-shot in honor of Halloween yes I know I've made two now! It's also a little preview of something I might be making if I make it this will be its title Medieval Love.**

Frowning Sonic dug through the rack of clothes, tomorrow was Halloween and she was going to a Halloween party and it was going to be fun! If only she could find a costume! So far nothing, Amy _had _been helping before she had tried getting Sonic into a princess dress insisting that Sonic's boyfriend Shadow would love it. _Yeah right! Shadow wouldn't be interested in that! Plus I'd look silly in a dress! _Sonic thought shaking her head at the idea. That's when she saw it the perfect costume, _Shads is goanna love this, plus it reminds me of another certain dimension and its emo hedgehog… _She thought smirking.

Shadow sighed as he glanced at the clock _where is she? She was supposed to bring the costumes _He thought glaring at the door. That's when Sonic came busting through the door "hey Shads I brought the goods!" She sang holding up two bags. Shadow grimaced at his girlfriend's peppy attitude before saying "You're late," Sonic smirked before throwing him one of the bags, "Sorry Shads, had trouble finding good costumes, but that doesn't matter right now! So go and get changed already so Rouge doesn't kill us!" She yelled as she dashed into the bathroom to change into her costume. Shadow just sighed once more and went to his room to change.

_Few minutes later_

Shadow stared at himself in the mirror, _I'm a knight? _He almost laughed it was a pretty cool costume it seemed perfect for him. "So what do ya think?" Sonic's voice said behind him. Shadow turned while replying "I think tha-" he stopped in mid sentence there Sonic was wearing armor, blue armor to be more exact it looked amazing on her, no he corrected himself _she _looks amazing. "You look beautiful," he said smiling that small smile that made Sonic's heart beat like crazy. Shadow smirked as Sonic's face turned bright red, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to kiss those lips he loved so much, the party could wait.

_In another dimension _

Sir Lancelot glared at the knight before him his enemy was graceful, deadly and fast _really _fast. Both of the knights were breathing hard after a few moments the blue knight dashed at him, Lancelot knocked the sword out of his hands and knocked the knight to the ground knocking the knight's helmet off in the process, to revel the face of Sonic? He jumped up from her surprised, the Sonic that had helped him locate their new king had fought well but wasn't as good as this female hedgehog but both had a very similar fighting style, why hadn't he seen it before? The hedgehog glared at him before announcing "I am Sonica Knight of the wind! Who are you? And why are you trespassing on the land of wind?" Lancelot was quiet still deep in thought before the truth hit, _hadn't Sonic said that for every person back in her dimension there seemed to be a look alike here?_ He thought _So that means this is this dimension's version of Sonic! _Finally Lancelot spoke "I am Sir Lancelot Knight of the round table, I mean you no harm I only came for a certain flower to heal my kings queen." The blue hedgehog was quiet for awhile before he frown turned into a bright smile "good I shall help you retrieve what you seek so you may leave as soon as possible to your king." She said still smiling. Lancelot nodded and began to follow her to the flower, Sonic last words echoing in his ear _"Don't worry Lance I'm sure there's someone in this dimension for you!" _He smirked as he followed Sonica _It appears she was right… _he thought.

**Well that's all for now mwhaha *thunders* Well Please review and if you wish to see what Sonica and Sonic look like in armor go to my friendMidnightshadow35's account on Devaintart**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
